


Foolish desire to be loved

by CatvitAlise



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is an asshole, James needs a hug, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Wrote this because couldn't find anything like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatvitAlise/pseuds/CatvitAlise
Summary: Jack made James feel special. But after some time, he made commodore the most miserable man in the whole Britain Empire.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Foolish desire to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... First english fanfiction?  
> Yay?
> 
> OK, so, english is not my mother tongue. This text can have some mistakes and if you will find them - you can say in the comments.
> 
> If this will get some attention, i will try to write a sequel. But I don't promise.

The sea was uneasy that day, whipping in agonizingly fast rhythm, matching commodore's anxious heartbeat. James laid on the spacious bed in the familiar dark room, feeling the coldness of the sheets under his back.

Slowly fading hope bickered with feelings of despair and betrayal, leaving James in uncertain afterthoughts. 

"He will come back one day, I'm sure of it."

"Don't be a fool. He is a pirate, a disgusting scoundrel. He just played you and your feelings to wander away out of the Navy's grasp. And you enjoyed his little act, like some old naive maid, that believes in fairies, knights and dragons."

"But he won't leave me here, all alone. He _will_ come back. For me, for all we had. For all we _have_. Will he not?"

Nothing, but deafening crashing of ocean waves answered him. 

James got up, wood cracking under his naked feet, and stepped in front of the window: the sky was dark, matching with grey depths of raging waters, bubbling with whites and light blues; freshness of salty air, usually calming for James, now was another irritating reminder of pirate's smell (like sea, rum and freedom). It was cold outside – awfully rare phenomenon for caribbean hot climate – which helped commodore shut his feelings, think with his head. 

This was immoral, the thing they did. Not only because Jack was a pirate – even if Norrington felt guilty for favouring some filthy rascal over Jamaica's pretty ladies – but also because he disgraced himself in the eyes of God, by choosing a man as his bedmate.

Sparrow took everything from him. His opportunity to clear this place from another disturbing bastard, his dignity, his purity and his heart.

Oh, no matter how many times commodore tried to deny it, from now on, his tender heart will always lay in front of Jack's dirty boots, wanting to be completely squashed underneath captain's legs. 

And all of this because of Sparrow's witty flirtations, his tongue, sharp in a banter and soft in a kiss (Oh Lord, the kiss. The one, that melted every "no" in James' head away, morphing all thoughts into lots of "yes" and "more" ) and his knowing hands, that made their prey a whimpering mess, shivering in anticipation. How many times he had done such things to master it so perfectly, James wondered? 

Was he even somehow special for the pirate or was Norrington just a pawn in his cruel escape? Will James even have a chance to be loved? Or, perhaps, he will be used again, like Jack and Elizabeth used him before. 

Elizabeth… That sweet child, that turned fierce pirate-hunter into obedient puppy, ready to do anything to have a treat, in the form of girl's affection. James couldn't win her, and she chose to be with mr Turner, son of a blacksmith. He didn't force her, even if he was devastated by miss Swann's rejection. 

With Jack– With Jack everything was different. His soothing words and careful touch were everything James was longing for – Sparrow saw that oh so well. And used it to his advantage. 

"I got ya, Jamie. Everything will be alright." – James remembered captain's whisper, husky from arousal. He trembled at the phantom feeling of hot lips on the pale skin. How happy he felt back then. Loved and cherished, and _right_. Everything that was done surely didn't feel like a sin to James. How can something so good be bad anyway? But if _it is_ bad, what does it says about the commodore? 

After the unstoppable grief was gone, he felt bubbling rage inside of his stomach, twisting his insides with brute force, that took his last breath away. _How dare he_?! How dare he show James something so wonderful, something so great, as the feeling of love, and take it from him, leaving James gasping for it, thirsty, like a man in desert; turning him into addicted lunatic. 

Is Sparrow really that kind of a man, to get on with his life, by play pretend?! Does he enjoy to be the center of others' world; to see the devastation, the hurt in the eyes of victims of his playing, after they understand, how stupid they were for falling for a pirate?

And James would be deceitful, if he told he wasn't affected by Jack's charms as well. He should have known better. Sparrow was a bloody thief, a murderer, without any morale and honesty, and loyalty! Trusting any of that filthy rat's words would lead anyone to their doom.

But you can't change the past, now can you? But you can surely change the future and bring the damn bastard to the hands of justice.

And James will catch infamous Captain Jack Sparrow again; whatever it takes, he _will_ have his revenge on that despicable man. It's just a matter of time.

And maybe – just maybe – Sparrow will finally be nothing more, than a myph, a stupid legend, and some hurtful memories. 


End file.
